In spatial information analysis, the analysis of the route of a movable body is performed.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-325083 or H. Alt, A. Efrat, G. Rote, and C. Wenk, “Matching planar maps”, J. Algorithms 49, 262-283, 2003 discloses related art.